


You Look So Beautiful in This Light

by Kjs12345, lostinthemusic6, Pop_Culture_Salad, snowstormjonerys, UltimateBethylFicList



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kjs12345/pseuds/Kjs12345, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthemusic6/pseuds/lostinthemusic6, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pop_Culture_Salad/pseuds/Pop_Culture_Salad, https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowstormjonerys/pseuds/snowstormjonerys, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateBethylFicList/pseuds/UltimateBethylFicList
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl can't believe how beautiful that blonde in the bar is.<br/>He also can't believe how how much he's drawn to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Look So Beautiful in This Light

**Author's Note:**

> Another contribution from the Bethyl Moonshine Cafe. We hope you enjoy this bit of fluff we created for Bethyl Week. 
> 
> Shout out to Carlatiu and TheJennaKayShow for also co-writing this story with us. Go to their Tumblr and send them your kuddos!!!

Standing in the middle of the forest, leaning on a sturdy oak tree, Daryl took a long drag of his cigarette as he looked out through the leaves. The shimmering, silvery light of the full moon lit up the tops of the trees, the leaves swaying gently in the light breeze.

This was one of those moments that Daryl would probably describe as perfect, if such a word like that existed for him. He chuckled as he took another drag.

His brother Merle would probably call him a pussy forever enjoying such a scene in front of him, especially using words like “perfect” to describe it.

Daryl pinched the cherry of his cigarette out, stomping it out on the ground before placing the butt in his pocket. Another thing Merle probably would've harped on him about, not wanting to taint the scene around him. Daryl was unaware that halfway across town, at his favorite watering hole, there was something just waiting to be tainted by his touch.

…

Beth was just looking for an escape. Her mind was full of everything going on in her life and she just needed some peace. Why she thought going to a biker bar after dark was a good idea, she'll never know.

The heavy air was filled with cigarette smoke, making the room seem hazy. Every man and women wore beautiful leather jackets or vests, with different insignias on them.

Beth stuck out like a sore thumb in her bright red A-line dress with the sweetheart neckline. She knew letting Maggie dress her would be a bad idea. But in the end she was just happy that her older sister had been so supportive.

However, Maggie surely wasn’t here now and if she was Beth would probably slap her, because every pair of eyes was trained on her.

She felt a strange mixture of self-confidence, and weariness as men and even some of the women began to wolf whistle in appreciation; eyeing her small frame like she was a piece of meat. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and made a bee line to the front of the bar, figuring a drink would calm her nerves.

…

Daryl was enjoying the peaceful walk outside, as he made his way to his favorite bar. He had left his bike there, and wanted to enjoy the beautiful night, while he had a smoke.

With one last glance at the clear night sky, Daryl pushed his way into the dimly lit bar. The raucous din of laughter and the clanking of beer bottles couldn't have been more of a contrast to the quiet sounds of nature outside. 

He had half a mind to forget this place, grab his bike and go camp under the stars when he noticed the blonde beauty who was currently trying to gather the attention of the barman for a drink.

He turned and froze, as he watched the dim bar lights glisten of her beautiful blonde hair, his mouth suddenly going completely dry. He watched as she rose up on her tip toes, his eyes following the curve of her back watching her gorgeous frame, as she waved her hand to get the barman's attention.

His immediately found his brother sitting at the front as well. Automatically he went towards him before he stopped, some unknown force pulling his body away from Merle and towards something new. What caused him to walk towards her would be lost on him forever, but the minute he stood next to her, breathing in the scent of vanilla, he knew this was the only place to be.

Daryl gave a low whistle, signaling the bartender's attention before he looked down at the petite blonde. Gratitude flooded her features as a slow smile curved across her lips, "Thank you."

He gave her a quick nod and looked away, watching the bartender as he approached. He wasn't ready to talk just yet, his mouth still dry. A tiny porcelain hand wrapped around Daryl's arm, and he had to quell the reflex to jerk away.

"Ya gonna let me buy ya a drink for savin' the day?"

He continued to stare. Mesmerized by how beautiful the dim bar lights made her look. He must have responded, because she was suddenly grinning at him before she turned to the bartender.

"A gin and tonic for me and..." She started before turning back to him, waiting for his reply.

Normally Daryl would stay away from booze. Someone had to stay sober if Merle was around. But he didn't think he'd be able to form another thought in the presence of this woman without some sort of liquid courage.

 "Jack D," he mumbled.

The bartender mixed their drinks and set them on the bar for them to take. Daryl was about to grab his wallet when Beth handed the man a $10 bill and said to keep the change.

"Sooo," Beth trailed off while stirring her drink.

She looked up at him giving him a shy smile before adding, "do you come here often?"

"Often enough to know you're outta place." Daryl replied. He hadn't meant to come off snarky but he realized his error in doing so as soon as the smile on her pretty face faded.

"Sorry," Daryl muttered, "Can be a jackass sometimes."

He expected her to turn tail and run, but instead she brought her glass up to her lips and took a sip, wincing as the cheap liquor slid down her throat.

 "This jackass have a name?"

"Daryl," he drawled, a sly smirk twisting his lips." Daryl Dixon." He reached out his hand for her to shake. " And you Princess?"

"Beth.” She said as she took his hand, surprising him with how sturdy it was.

"So Daryl, is this where you ask what a girl like me is doin' at a place like this?"

Daryl shrugged. You couldn't be Merle Dixon's baby brother if you asked a lot of questions.

"If ya feel like sharin' go on ahead" he said, taking a swig of his drink.

"Only if you do" she smiled and took a drink of hers.

He smirks. " I ain't the sharin' type Princess."

"So what do you do then, if you don't share," Beth flirted. She batted her eylashes and gave a giggle as she saw his neck turning a bright red.

"Ain't never had anythin' to give," Daryl took a swig of his own drink.

"Aww, now I don't believe that," Beth shook her head. Suddenly her eyes brightened and she stood up straight. "Ooh, I love this song!

"Go on then girl," he gestured towards the dance floor with his drink.

"Are ya askin' me to dance?" Beth asked.

"Umm," he stammered, the tips of his ears going red in embarrassment.Dixons didn't dance. Especially when one Merle Dixon was sitting just a few feet away. He might've been lit, but he wasn't blind.

"C'mon," Beth set her glass down and held out her hand.

"I ain't that drunk..." He panicked as he gently pulled back

Beth laughed heartily at that and swatted playfully at his arm.

"Suit yourself" she said as she gave him a small shrug. "But you don't know what you're missing." And he turned, practically mesmerized as she walked to the dance floor. The word perfection crossed his mind again. Perfection as he watched her sway to some old country song from the jukebox he almost recognized.

Daryl knew that should've been his cue to rejoin his brother, but instead his feet stayed planted to floor. His gaze followed Beth as she raised her skirt a little so she could move through the tight group of people crowding the small square dancefloor. 

There was a loud holler from across the way and he turned his gaze unwillingly from the blonde beauty and saw his brother, stupid grin and fist in the air, his other arm draped over the shoulders of a leggy brunette as they headed for the back exit.

Right there. Daryl could leave right then and there and no one would be the wiser. As he turned back to Beth, that though erased his mind completely.

"Been wonderin’ where you went off to. Found us a party tonight and Ms. Kimmy here is hostin'," Merle slurred as he dragged the woman, he assumed to be Kimmy, alongside him.

Daryl inwardly cursed. Of course he couldn't hide from his brother. "Looks like you've already partied man" Daryl turned away from Beth, already protecting her in his own way.

"Naw," Merle licked his lips and rubbed his hands together, "Party's jus' gettin' started. Kimmy said she's even got a roommate she wants to introduce ya to."

On instinct, Daryl turned to Beth again. She had stopped dancing and was watching them both. He didn't know why, but he almost felt guilty.

Usually, he would just downcast his head and follow his brother, somehow dodging the roommate he was always being introduced to, but this time, he decided to do things his way.

Daryl felt the whiskey running hot through his veins and pushing him towards the dance floor and away from his brother. He knew he wasn't going to dance but when Beth  looked at him, he knew there was no going back to Merle and another lonely roommate. Daryl took two more steps stopping in front of the beautiful blonde before dipping his head down and capturing her lips as his hand rested on her cheek.

Beth barely had time to process his nearness before his lips were on hers and though it took her by surprise, her body responded in kind, her lips molding to his. Though she hadn't had nearly that much to drink, his kiss was intoxicating enough to make her head spin. Daryl moaned loudly, devouring her taste, kissing and nipping at her glorious lips. He wrapped his strong arms around her and caressed her, surprisingly muscular back, and pulled her closer; causing her to moan as well.

Beth pulled back slightly, still able to taste the whiskey from his lips as she stared at his mouth. " Do I dare ask what brought that one?"

He stared at those beautiful blue eyes of hers as the bar disappeared and it was just them.

"I just wanted to kiss you" He finally responded.

 _Well_ , thought Beth.

 "Do you always go around kissing perfect strangers, or is this just my lucky day?" She smiled at him coyly, taking a sip of her drink. She decided in that moment that his lips tasted far better. 

She pressed herself back up against him and kissed him hungrily, the passion ignited between them once again.

Whistling snapped them both from their world of lips and tongues. Daryl looking back at where his brother had been standing, expecting he was one of the ones whistling, but he was gone. "Not that I'm complainin' but what was that for?" Beth said as her fingers ran over her bottom lip.

Seeing Beth like this, flushed cheeks, swollen lips, golden hair cascading down her back, he was reminded of his perfect moment from earlier. Outside.  In the woods.

"C'mon" he took her hand and pulled her towards the exit.

She giggled as she followed him outside but abruptly stopped when she saw he was pulling back along the road towards the woods. "I hope you aren't trying to kill me or something,"

"Nah," Daryl mumbled giving a half shrug. " Just want to show ya somethin."

As they walked further Beth began feeling a little nervous. He must have sensed it cause he gently squeezed her hand before stepping in front of her.

"Have a little faith" he whispered as touched her bottom lip again with his free hand.

He swore her eyes were the clearest blue he'd ever seen and when she looked up at him. Even in the dark of night, he could see her brightness shining back at him. Suddenly he wondered who was showing whom something of wonder.

Having just met this man should have thrown warning bells off in her head. But all she felt was the warm tingles in her belly that only came from excitement. She may have just met him, but she felt as much ease with him as someone she knew her entire life.

He dipped down and gave her a quick chaste kiss. Then he lightly grasped her small delicate hand again, gave it a gentle squeeze, and pulled her along. "Just a little further."

She smiled and gladly followed, feeling safe with this man, Daryl, leading the way. She knew he would protect her from whatever uncertainties lay ahead.

A cool gust of wind seemed confirmed her thoughts, as Daryl shrugged off his leather jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

When he finally brought them to the clearing, where he had been before, Beth could only gasp at the beauty that surrounded her.

Daryl watched her as she took in the scenery around them. And it was a sight to be sure. But watching her enraptured expression, the awe and wonder etched on her features, he became convinced in that moment that he was wrong before. This was a perfect moment, standing here with her small hand in his. 

She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. The way the silvery moonlight glistened through her silky blonde hair. The way her enchanting blue eyes sparkled as she stared wide eyed, at the beautiful scenery around them.

He found the earlier oak tree he had been leaning on, and gently guided them to a sitting position, Beth still enthralled with the woods. She leaned more on him then on the tree, her eyes slowly scanning the woods before looking up at the clear sky.

He didn't say anything, just watched her. After a few moments, she turned to look at him. "Thank you, this is way better than a crowded, smoke filled room"

"It ain't nothin," Daryl said shrugging his shoulders, his face red from embarrassment. He looked down, wondering what he was doing. There was no way such a beautiful person would ever want anything to do with an old redneck like him.

"I've got a lot to learn about you, but I feel like this is just the beginning" Beth admitted, nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck.

Daryl shook his head before resting it on hers, taking in a deep breath, letting Beth and the woods overtake him completely. He knew in that moment he would happily get lost with her in the wilderness.


End file.
